


Prototype

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: Bokuto isn't really sure what exactly love is but he thinks this just might be it.





	Prototype

Bokuto knows as much about love as any other 18 year old boy does. Which is to say that he doesn’t really know much.

He knows love for things. For volleyball and summer trips to the beach.

He knows love for family. For all three of his sisters and his loving supportive parents.

And he knows love for his friends. For the way Akaashi snorts when he laughs too hard and how Yukie detests being called short.

Sure, sure he knows love for these things, knows love in these forms. Adores them. Wouldn’t be able to live without them. But love?

L-O-V-E? Capital L and a trademark symbol hanging off the E love? Romantic love that screams at him off of billboard signs and TV commercials?

Oh no, Bokuto knows more about the inner workings of the Kingdom Hearts world than he could ever know about love.

Except, well, maybe….he knows he likes holding Kuroo’s hand when they wait in line together. He knows he thinks about Kuroo, feels about Kuroo,  _a lot._ Has those butterfly like, million little men doing jumping jacks in his tummy feelings when Kuroo’s not even in the room. Knows that he often times feels like he can take over the world single handedly when Kuroo smiles at him, or kisses him, or laughs at one of his jokes, or cuddles with him, or….well….yeah. When he does anything really.

He knows that. And that’s gotta count for something. Thats gotta be  _something_ , doesn’t it?

Because they’ve been dating for a while now and Bokuto isn’t sure how these things usually go but he doesn’t just  _like_  Kuroo anymore. He likes him, of course, likes him a whole hell of a lot, but 'like' isn't enough to describe that blooming feeling he gets in his chest lately when he’s with Kuroo.

He feels like flowers are growing inside him, planting its roots in his heart. Taking its nourishments from there and sprouting - sprouting and growing and thriving til its everywhere. Til its all he feels.

Except this is not  _that_  and he feels fan-fucking-tastic. He is young Icarus flying too close to an unburning sun, he is King Midas with no consequences and way too many blessings to give, he is motherfucking Hermes with a new pair of nice flying kicks.

And he is all these things, all the time, all in relation to him; to the boy with the messed up hair and an unmatched love for coffee, to the boy who sleeps with his head shoved into pillows like an idiot cause his ears are too sensitive and he’s too much of a light sleeper. To the boy, that somehow, someway, entered his life and texted him ‘what are we?!!!!’ in all caps after their first and very accidental kiss. To that boy. To Kuroo Tetsurou.

So he thinks, that maybe, he knows much more about this love thing after all. Because the thought of loving Kuroo and being  _in_  love with Kuroo sits way too comfortable with him like a missed old friend he hasn’t seen in years. Because his older sister keeps giving him knowing looks and shakes her head every time  _he_  is brought up during dinner.

Because well, quite frankly - Kuroo is sitting across the room doing that scrunched up nose thing he does when he doesn’t understand the material in his textbook and all Bokuto can think is how in the hell did he get so lucky to date such a handsome guy.

So he thinks he should say something. It’s only fair, right? That’s what people do in relationships. They discuss their problems and what’s bothering them and all that shit, so really this whole thing isn’t that strange at all. Totally normal for him to feel like he’s walking on hot coals right now.

Completely okay.

But, but, but - Kuroo is studying and Bokuto really doesn’t want to bother him. It’s bad enough that their time together is often occupied with studying and while Bokuto’s on the far side of the room left to his own devices, they have the house to themselves and Bokuto wants to  _scream._

His leg is bouncing like 80 kilometers per second and this is such bad timing, but he feels like his chest is gonna burst open and all he needs is five minutes so he can do this.

He  _will_  do this.

All he has to do is open his mouth and speak and say those words and -

“Bokuto, man, why do you look like you’re gonna throw up?”

“Nothing, nothing, nothing! I’m just - nothing!” Kuroo raises an eyebrow all too knowingly. Goddamn him. “Okay! Fine! Whatever, it’s just -”

So he looks like somewhat of an idiot standing there fumbling over his words, but he does kinda feel like he’s gonna throw up. Throw up three words to be exact.

Dammit.

“It’s just - y’know I just, we’ve been dating for a while now and I've known you for so long. Like junior high long and now we’re dating like boyfriends and shit for like  _months_  and that’s wild? Thats fucking crazy man so I’m just saying that I -  _uuuuuuhhh.”_

Kuroo’s eyebrow goes up even higher if it was possible and Bokuto has his hands outstretched in a confused plea for help except Kuroo can’t help because he doesn’t  _know._ And it really shouldn’t be this hard, it’s just words, just average, everyday words and yet Bokuto is sweating fucking bullets like he’s standing on the goddamn sun.

“Y’know I just wanted to say that, well…,” Bokuto takes a deep breath. He’s got this.  _No big deal Koutarou you can do this_. “Do you remember that time we went to the movies at like 11 in the morning in the middle of the week because we were both broke but wanted to go see that new movie so we had to go to the matinee and I kept saying how weird that was?”

Okay. That’s not what he originally planned, but he’s going somewhere with this. He thinks.

“Yup, and we had the theater all to ourselves so you kept shouting whenever something cool happened just because you could.” Kuroo rests his chin in his open palm, the corner of his lips stretched into that lazy trademark grin and why is so cute? How is Bokuto possibly going to survive like this?

“And it was so much fun and I’ve never been to a matinee movie before. It just seems so weird to go so early in the day, but we went and I had  _fun_  and I just -” Bokuto throws his head back. This is how he probably dies. “I would go to a shit ton of matinees with you man. Like a  _lot,_ for as long as you’d want to because I - I love you. I’m  _in_  love with you and I know you say love is just a neurochemical con job, but, I think,” Bokuto’s heart is racing as fast as ever and it must be 10 million degrees outside cause he’s sweating like a madman, but the flowers in chest are in absolute frenzy and he feels so goddamn  _good_  so, “If love truly is a neurochemical con job then I guess I’m just another one of its victims.”

And when Bokuto finally looks at Kuroo his face is completely flushed with red and his teeth are worrying his lower lip but Bokuto sees it. That giant smile he’s trying so hard not let come through.

Kuroo looks like he’s been holding his breath for too long because he almost seems to burst at the seams when he (not so) casually says, “Cool.”

“Cool?”

“Yeah I mean, I uh -” He rolls his eyes, but that grin hasn’t faded a bit. “Did you wanna go see a movie?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow. “Right now?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kuroo shuts his textbook close with a loud slam. The way Kuroo looks at Bokuto makes him looks excited. Exhilarated.

(He is.)

“But it’s not even,” Bokuto pulls out his phone, looks at the time. “Noon yet?”

_Oh._ A grin spreads up over Bokuto’s face. He’s okay with that. This. Everything. (Him.)

Kuroo laughs at him (thats a great sound) and says,

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> love confession fics haven't been in style since I was in middle school but Prototype by Outkast is really good song and I really love bokuroo. 
> 
> also, if you enjoy my work please do consider supporting me by [buying me a coffee!](ko-fi.com/wynnie) thank you!


End file.
